Pregnant
by fangirling bc of you
Summary: Finn cheates on Rachel with Quinn so they break up but Rachel finds out she's pregnant. If Finn is the baby's father, what will happen with their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice :) Thanks to sushifanatic for helping me ily.**

**It has Finchel, Klaine, Quick, Samcedes and maybe a little of Brittana.**

The Audition

Rachel and Mercedes are sitting in Emma's office. In front of them were Emma, Artie and Beiste.

"So?" Said Rachel "Who gets the part?"

"We still need to talk about that so we'll make a callback" Answered Artie calmly.

"A what?" Asked Mercedes confused.

"A callback, in Broadway shows when they can't decide who gets the part they need to make another audition" Said Rachel arrogantly, then back to Artie "Wich song?"

"On my Own, the Les Misérables classic. You know it, right?"

"Of course I do" Answered Rachel before leaving the room before Mercedes.

* * *

Rachel got a text from Finn.

"See you now at the park" After reading it she grabbed her coat and left to the park where she found him with a rose in his hand.

"Hi beauty, did you get the part?" He asked after giving her a kiss in the lips.

"No, we got a callback. I know I was better than her but apparently the judges don't" Answered Rachel complaining "Will you help me practice? I know the song very well but I would like you to help me sing it better.

"Umm, I would love to but... I have a lot of homework to do. I'm so sorry" And he left, leaving Rachel sad and confused.

"Something's going on and I need to figure out what" Said Rachel to herself and left.

* * *

Mercedes and Rachel are standing in the stage.

"Please start" Said Artie.

Rachel starts:

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

Mercedes continuous:

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

Rachel:

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

Mercedes:

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

Both:

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

"Very good girls, you can leave the stage. See you in my office in an hour" Said Emma smiling at them.

The girls left. Mercedes with her boyfriend, Sam and Rachel alone. At the second Beiste heard the door closing she said to both of her partners her thoughts.

"I love Rachel's voice. She's the perfect Maria"

"Yeah, agree with you Coach. What do you think mrs. Pillsbury?" Asked Artie looking at her.

"I like Mercedes voice but... Rachel'll be a better Maria"

"Do we have a choice?" Asked Beiste looking at both.

"Yes, we have a Maria" Answered Artie before leaving the auditorium.

* * *

**Please leave a review telling me if I should keep writing or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't upload before, I was very busy :'( **

**Thanks for all your follows, favourites and reviews! ily all. Enjoy chapter 2.**

The Fight

Rachel was looking for Finn before going to the Spanish class and went by the choir room. She stopped because she heard Finn's voice also with... Quinn's! She looked by the class window and saw them laughing and talking.

Was Finn cheating on her? She wouldn't wait for the answer. She kept looking at the window when suddenly they kissed. Rachel went out of her mind and entered the room.

"What is this?" She asked screaming and angry.

"Calm down Rach, nothing happened" Said Finn a bit nervous.

"Oh, so now you're also lying to me? Perfect. My boyfriend doesn't go to an important audition and I have to leave the auditorium alone making a fool as my competition goes with her boyfriend holding hands, he also cheates on me with the one I thought that was my friend and lies to me. Just perfect" Complained Rachel with her eyes getting wet,

"Rach, let me explain it..." Finn started saying but Rachel didn't let him finish because she left the room.

The only thing Rachel wanted to do is to lay in her bed and cry, shout and curse but Kurt appeared behind her with his boyfriend Blaine.

"Rach, what happened? You look very bad" Kurt said hugging her.

"It was the jerk of your brother, he cheated on me with Quinn" Rachel said starting to cry.

"I'm so sorry, I'm going to have a serious talk with Finn when I get home" Kurt said looking for Finn.

After that the boys were with Rachel the rest of the day and when it was time to leave Rachel went to her house alone. She didn't want to be with anyone in that moment but Finn didn't think that way because he left her 10 texts and 5 missed calls. Rachel wasn't in the mood to read them or answer Finn so she just ignored them, besides she had a terrible pain in her stomach.

"Rach, sweetie you have visits" Her father shouted from downstairs.

"Who is it?" She wouldn't alow anyone in her house.

"Kurt and Blaine, should I tell them to come in? It's starting to rain and they are going to get wet" Her father answered.

"Yeah, tell them to come here" She knew how Kurt got if his sweater got wet.

The boys went to Rachel's room and gave her some ice cream they bought for her.

"Thank you for the ice cream guys" Rachel told them smiling. She started to eat it and felt realy nauseous "Excuse me for a second please" She went to the bathroom and started throwing up.

"Rach, are you ok?" Blaine said from outside. He didn't think so because she heard her throwing up.

When Rachel came out she felt sick so Kurt and Blaine took her to the hospital.

**I'm sorry if it's short :/ I'm runing out of ideas bc I don't have Sushifanatic here. I need you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Hope you like it :) I was just wondering, should I make a chapter in Rachel's POV? Or maybe in Finn's? **

A Shocking news

Rachel, Kurt and Blaine went to the hospital. There Kurt and Blaine waited for Rachel in the waiting room while the doctor was with Rachel in his office.

"So tell me, what are you feeling exactly?" The doctor asked looking at some papers.

"Well, I'm having a terrible pain in my stomach and feeling nauseous"

"When did it start?" The doctor said but this time a little more interested.

"Well, I think it started last week, do you know what it is?" Rachel asked him.

"Young lady, congrats. You're pregnant" The doctor answered smiling.

"What? I can't be pregnant. This baby is going to ruin all my career, besides I'm only 18. I don't even know who's the father!" Rachel started to panick.

When Rachel went out again Kurt and Blaine went with her.

"So? What do you have Rach?" Blaine asked.

Rachel put a hand in her stomach "guys, I'm pregnant" Kurt fainted. Luckily Blaine grabbed him before he hit the floor and the three went to sit down.

"Are you sure? Who's the father? Don't tell me it's Finn" Kurt said after he woke up.

"Yeah, I don't know who the father is but I'm pretty sure it's Finn" Rachel said after thinking a while "I still need to figure out a way to tell him, oh this is not going to turn out well" said Rachel before starting to cry. She was crying because she was pregnant in highschool, because Finn cheated on her and because she needed to cry. The boys hugged her and told her that everything was going to be ok but they weren't that sure.

They went back to Rachel's house and her dads were waiting for her.

"So? What does our Rachel have?" Leroy (**one of her dads. The other one is named Hiram**) asked.

"I don't want you to get mad at me, please" Rachel begged "It wasn't my fault"

"What happened sweetheart?" Hiram asked more concerned that before.

"Dads... I'm pregnant" Rachel said and started to cry.

Kurt and Blaine thought it was a family moment and left.

* * *

At Finn and Kurt's home.

"Where were you" Finn asked Kurt when he walked in.

"With Rachel" Answered Kurt in a cold way.

"I guess she told you her version of the story but I still don't get what I did wrong"

"You cheated on her Finn, the worst part is that you did it with Quinn. Rachel is a smart girl, she knows that you never stopped loving her. Even when you started dating her and Quinn started dating Noah.

"I didn't know it bothered her so much. I'm going to call her"

"I wouldn't do that. Wait some days until she calls you. And listen to me. She will"

"Fine, you may be her best friend but I'm her boyfriend"

"Best friends know more" Kurt said and left leaving Finn alone and confused.

* * *

At Rachel's home.

Rachel couldn't stop crying and her dads didn't know what to do so they left her alone for a while. When they went back the questions started.

"How old is the baby?" Hiram asked sitting next to Rachel.

"The doctor said it has a month"

"Who's the father?" Leroy asked this time.

"I'm pretty sure it's Finn"

"Are you going to keep it?"

"I don't know, I need to talk about it with Finn"

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tomorrow maybe? I'm not sure"

"Ok, the sooner the better"

"Thanks dads, I didn't know how you would take it but I'm happy you are ok with this"

"No problem, you are our little princess and we are going to follow your dreams"


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to continue this fanfiction! Yay! Thank you for joining it in a community and for all your reviews, follows and favorites! It makes me very happy **** Now *drum roll* Chapter 4!**

Rachel is entering the choir room. Usually, she enters with her face up and very confident about herself, not letting any comment let her down, but today? It wasn't that way. She was all messy and didn't want to sing any song in the whole class. Her friends didn't want to bother her so they didn't say anything but they exchanged strange looks. Once in a while someone or Mr. Schue would ask "Rachel, could you give us an example please?" or "Are you OK? You seem… depressed" but she'll ignore them and keep thinking in a way of telling Finn but there was something hunting her "What if he leaves me? He could go with Quinn and leave me alone with the baby..." but then erased that thought from her mind every time it appeared in her head. After a while of thinking class is over. Mr. Schue goes to Rachel "Rachel, I saw you different in class today. Maybe you should visit Mrs. Pillsbury for advice", "Umm, thanks Mr. Schue. I'll think about it" She says grabbing her stuff and leaving.

At lunch time she sat alone. Well, not completely alone. The table was full but she didn't talk to anyone, still thinking about the baby. Kurt and Blaine knew what was going on so they didn't bother her and whenever someone did they just glare at them. "These are good friends" Rachel thought. After "finishing" her meal (throwing everything in the dust bin) she goes to Mrs. Pillsbury's office. She's there, cleaning something. "Very strange" Rachel thought ironically. Everyone in school knows she has OCD but they never talk about that with her because it will bother her.

Rachel knocks on the door "Come in" Mrs. Pillsbury says putting away her cleaning stuff "Oh, hi Rachel! I wasn't expecting you here. Please sit down and tell me what the matter is?" she said looking at Rachel's face to see if she could notice any expression. She could see pain and that she was confused "well, I don't know. Actually I do know how this happened but I can't understand why" Rachel started finding her hands very interesting "I'm pregnant" she said almost in a whisper. Mrs. Pillsbury's face was priceless "What? Are you sure? Did you visit the doctor?" she asked concerned "Yes I did. He said it has a month but I don't know how to tell the father" this time, finding her shoes interesting "and I guess that's Finn" Mrs. Pillsbury said giving Rachel a sad smile. It wasn't supposed to be that way. Rachel would have been a super star and famous and after her career maybe she'll consider kids. Or that's how most of the teachers thought about her. She'll be THE Rachel Berry. The one they will see on TV and tell their grandsons "Look! Do you see Rachel Berry? She was my high school student!" But now that she was pregnant, all of that were just dreams they'll have at night "Yea. And I saw him yesterday making out with Quinn. I'm afraid that he'll leave me alone with the baby" That was it. Rachel started crying her eyes out ruining all of her make up. But she needed to. Mrs. Pillsbury went to her side and hugged her "don't worry Rachel, everything will be alright" She'll say once in a while but she didn't believe her words and so did Rachel.

In the Berry's house…

"Hiram" Leroy started "I know I said I'll support Rachel with whatever she chooses to do with the baby but I want to abort it" Hiram looks at him astonished. He couldn't believe that words came out of his husband's mouth "but why? We agreed we'll help her with anything. And plus, I think this baby will be very cute" he added grinning "I know that it'll be cute but it will interfere in Rachel's career. Knowing her, she'll choose to keep it" Leroy answered with a very serious, Hiram knows his being serious, no one can joke with this subject "but… It will break our baby's heart" he starts before being cut by Leroy "I know, but we can make it look like an accident. We can put something in her drink…" Hiram thinks about it for a second. It's true that not having the baby will make things easier in her career but… it will make their little princess sad and she'll never forgive them "no" He says after thinking about it "I don't want to. She'll never forgive us for that and it's the end of this discussion. I'll not talk about this anymore" Leroy looks at him astonished. He thought his husband would agree with him, everyone knows Rachel's career is the most important thing… right? But now… he's starting to ask himself if seeing her happy isn't more important.

At school…

Finn's wondering what he should do in the Math's class. It was pretty boring so he isn't wasting his time. Back to his problems, should he be with Quinn? Or stay with Rachel? The love of his life… If he goes with Quinn, Rachel will hate him for the rest of their lives, he had chances of Quinn leaving him for another guy and, his best friend Puck wouldn't forgive him for dating his crush since they met. He decided that staying with Rachel was the best, after all they were meant to be.

He decides he'll talk to her, to try to solve the things.

Meanwhile, Rachel was also thinking about the same "what if he leaves me for Quinn? She's pretty, smart, the captain of the Cheerios… and I'm… me" No one will ever look at her. So when Finn started hanging out with her and dating her she thought it was a joke and in any moment a camera will appear and Finn will shout "Happy April Fool's!" but when they were in their one year anniversary, she knew it wasn't a joke. It was true love but when she saw him making out with Quinn everything was lost. And it was all a lie.

But now she needs to tell him about their baby. After all, it'll also be his child. When she wakes up from her "dream" it recess time, Rachel texts Finn.

_Meet me at the auditorium. I need to tell you something important. _

_Rachel _

When she looked at her phone to see if he had answered she heard footsteps. She looks up and sees her boyfriend entering shyly "Wanted to meet me?" He says "Yes, please sit down" she replies calmly. Losing control is the worst thing she can do now. Finn sits down and Rachel goes up to the stage.

She starts singing the first lines from "A Thousand Years" but starts crying in the middle of it. Finn runs to her and hugs her "Rach? What's the matter?" he asks concerned "F-Finn. I didn't" she breaks and starts crying again "shush Rach, don't worry. You are safe with me here" he says holding her tightly "I'm pregnant" she whispers in his ear "is it… mine?" Finn is now shocked "yes. It has a month but I don't know if it's a boy or a girl. The only ones that know are Kurt, Blaine and my dad's" she says more calmly but still sobbing "don't worry. We'll tell the Glee club to help us and I'll be here for you" he tells her to calm her down "I love you Rachel" he says. She looks at him "I love you too Finn" and Finn kisses her. She kisses back and they don't hear the bell. But Mr. Schue will forgive them, or at least that's what they think.

**(A/N) Thanks for supporting me! I'll continue this fanfiction :) I'm really happy because it had 2k views! Yay! I'm glad you like it :)**

**See you soon.**

**Me**


End file.
